


Zwierciadło pragnień

by AFSailor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Magia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, hipnoza, porno bez fabuły, ruda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza Scarlet otrzymuje zadanie zdobycia pewnego klejnotu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwierciadło pragnień

To miała być prosta robota. Tak przynajmniej sądziła wcześniej, bo zwykle właśnie w takich sytuacjach rzeczy proste przestają być prostymi. Gdyby sama wściekłość mogła ją uwolnić, pewnie Erza już nie siedziałaby na krześle, do którego przywiązana była magiczną liną. Niestety, to nie wystarczało.

A wydawało się, że nie będzie to nic trudnego. Do wieży, która była celem, dotarła w ciągu dwóch dni. Oczywiście, wejście było zamknięte, a wieża otoczona murem, jednak nie było to wyzwanie dla kogoś takiego jak ona. Magiczne blokady i bariery nie mogły powstrzymać osoby o takiej mocy. Gdy wkroczyła do wieży, spodziewała się wszystkich możliwych pułapek, dlatego poruszała się ostrożnie. Była prawie zawiedziona, kiedy weszła na szczyt, a nic po drodze jej nie zaatakowało. Czyżby właściciel zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia i postanowił nie stawiać bezsensownego oporu i gniewać Erzy Scarlet?

Pewna siebie, ruda wojowniczka kopnęła drzwi stalowym butem, wyważając je jednym kopnięciem. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazła, było spore, większe niż przypuszczała. Pokryte arrasami ściany, regały z książkami, nawet trzaskający w kominku ogień – nic w sumie nadzwyczajnego. Jej wzrok utkwił w siedzącym na bujanym fotelu mężczyźnie. Wysoki, ogolony, raczej nie przypominał typowego alchemika, którzy zwykle byli starymi, brodatymi i przygarbionymi maniakami, spędzającymi lata w zamknięciu. Ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie przyszła to w końcu zwiedzać.

\- Witaj, słyszałem, że ktoś wszedł do środka – mężczyzna podniósł parującą filiżankę herbaty. – Widzę, że trafiła mi się prawdziwa piękność. Napijesz się herbatki?  
\- Żadnych sztuczek – Erza wypowiedziała te słowa głosem, którego ton zwiastował kłopoty. Już samo jego brzmienie wywoływało u członków gildii lęk. Mężczyzna jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  
\- Rzadko mam gości, więc chciałem po prostu być miły – powiedział, bez śladu niechęci albo wrogości w głosie.  
\- Gdzie jest kryształ Al-racha? – rozejrzała, się, nie zdejmując ręki z rękojeści miecza. Wolała szybko wziąć to, czego szukała i się stąd wynieść. Nie podobało jej się to miejsce.  
\- Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież... zero ogłady i wychowania – westchnął mężczyzna, odkładając na stolik filiżankę z herbatą. Potem położył rękę na ramieniu fotela i przesunął je lekko.

Erza nie wiedziała, czy być złą, że dała się tak zaskoczyć, czy się śmiać z tego, jak banalna była ta pułapka. Z sufitu opadła metalowa klatka, zamykając się wokół niej.  
\- To wszystko na co cię stać, alchemiku? – spytała. – Mogę rozwalić te pręty w kilka...  
\- Nie, oczywiście że nie – odpowiedział mężczyzną z uśmiechem i chwilę potem klatkę wypełnił gęsty, duszący dym. Erza od razu wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak i wzięła zamach mieczem, ale ten wypadł ze sztywniejących palców. Opadła na kolana, starając się nie oddychać, ale dym wdzierał się przez nos. Zasłoniła twarz ręką, ale było za późno. Traciła panowanie nad swoim ciałem, a metalowa zbroja zachrzęściła, kiedy nieprzytomna wojowniczka upadła na ziemię, nawet nie czując tego. W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości przeklęła to, jak łatwo dała się złapać.

Gdy odzyskała świadomość, nie leżała już na ziemi, ale siedziała na krześle. Nie miała już na sobie zbroi, pozostawiono ją w samej, czarnej bieliźnie. Pierwszym, naturalnym gestem była próba wstania, ale wtedy dostrzegła, że jest związana. Na dodatek czuła się dziwnie, jakby słabiej. Zrozumiała, że coś blokuje całą jej magiczną moc. Szarpnął się, ale mimo że nie była przecież słaba, nie mogła zerwać więzów, które trzymały ją na tym krześle. Na odgłos walki mężczyzna, który robił coś przy stole, odwrócił się. W pomieszczeniu nie było już śladu po klatce ani dymie. Zbroja Erzy stała na stojaku w jednym z rogów pokoju.

\- O, obudziłaś się. Szybko, przyznaję. Ten gaz zwykle paraliżuje na kilka dni, a ty już po kilku godzinach... Rzeczywiście, nie jesteś zwykłą złodziejką.  
\- Uwolnij mnie, bo naprawdę spotka cię coś nieprzyjemnego – warknęła.  
\- Och, naprawdę? Pozwól jednak, że najpierw coś ci pokażę. Powinno cię to zainteresować – mówiąc to podszedł do zakrytego czarnym materiałem przedmiotu i przesunął go, ustawiając naprzeciwko związanej Erzy. Jednym ruchem ręki zsunął materiał. Przed Erzą stało wielkie, ludzkich rozmiarów lustro, którego ramy wykonano z dziwnego, czarnego metalu. Ruda wojowniczka spojrzała na nie.  
\- I co to ma być? – spytała.  
\- Patrz – padła odpowiedź.

Erza widziała na początku swoje odbicie. Chwilę potem jednak dostrzegła coś więcej. Erza, która była w lustrze, nie siedziała przywiązana do krzesła, ale stała prosto, nadal w swojej zbroi. Uśmiechnęła się i oblizując wargi, zaczęła powoli rozpinać sprzączki pancerza. Po chwili jego górna część spadła na ziemię. Rozbierała się nadal, niedługo od pasa w górę była zupełnie naga. Ręce spoczęły na jej dużych piersiach, masując je powoli.  
\- To... to nie jestem ja! – krzyknęła Erza.  
\- Piękne, prawda?  
\- Co to... achhhh!!! – Erza jęknęła, bo chociaż tylko patrzyła, to poczuła, jakby to nie odbicie, ale jej własne ciało doznawało tej pieszczoty. Kobieta w lustrze pieściła własne piersi, a Erza czuła, jakby ktoś robił to z jej własnymi.

\- To mój największy wynalazek – powiedział mężczyzna, stając za Erzą i przesuwając rękę po jej karku. - To lustro pokazuje skryte marzenia tego, kto w nie patrzy. Właściwie to nie byłem nawet pewien, czy to będzie miało jakieś praktyczne zastosowanie, ale teraz widzę, że i owszem...

Erza chciała zamknąć oczy, ale nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Było coś perwersyjnie fascynującego w tym, jak kobieta w lustrze zdejmowała dolną część stalowej zbroi.  
\- Nie... nie... - westchnęła, kiedy dłoń tamtej kobiety wsunęła się w majtki. Wtedy ciało Erzy przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Proszę, przestań... zakryj to...  
\- Ale przecież to twoje własne fantazje – mężczyzna bawił się jej długimi włosami. – Sama to stworzyłaś we własnej głowie. Gdybyś ci to nie chodziło po tej ślicznej główce - pogłaskał ją - to nic takiego by się nie działo...  
\- Unghh... – Erza zacisnęła zęby, czując jak jej łono robi się wilgotne od niewidzialnego dotyku. Spostrzegła na swoich majtkach ciemną, wilgotną plamę, która rosła w miarę jak kobieta w lustrze wsuwała palce jednej ręki coraz głębiej. Druga dłoń bawiła się piersią.

Ruda wojowniczka robiła co mogła, ale nie była w stanie powstrzymać jęków, gdyż wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej intensywne. Czuła dotyk delikatnej, kobiecej ręki, który doskonale znała, bo była to w końcu jej własna dłoń - mimo że ręce przywiązane miała do poręczy krzesła. Ręka alchemika gładziła twarz, podczas gdy lustrzane odbicie doprowadzało Erzę coraz dalej, na krawędź rozkoszy. Czerwona ze wstydu, słyszała w uszach swoje własne jęki. Kobieta w lustrze leżała już na ziemi, zupełnie naga, z jedną ręką między szeroko rozłożonymi nogami, a drugą na piersiach. Erza nie wiedziała już nawet, czy jęki, które słyszy w uszach, pochodzą z ust tamtej czy z jej własnych.

Kobieta w lustrze ściskała mocno swoje piersi, a ręka między nogami była mokra od soków. Przysunęła ją do ust i oblizała, po czym znowu wróciła do masturbacji. Erza poczuła w ustach ten smak.  
\- Błagam... przestań... ja zaraz...  
\- Ależ to tylko spełnienie twoich pragnień...

Erza wydała z siebie głośny jęk, kiedy orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Wyprężyła się... i wtedy nagle dostrzegła, że wcale nie jest związana i nie siedzi na krześle, ale leży na podłodze przed lustrem. Jej palce pieściły mokre łono, z którego ściekały soki. Oddychała głęboko, czując się słabo po intensywnym szczytowaniu, jakie przed chwilą przeżyła. Nie rozumiała już nic. Drżała od namiaru emocji.

Wtedy dostrzegła, że stoi przed nią mężczyzna, ten sam, który to wszystko wywołał. Rozsunął on swoją długą, zieloną szatę, ukazując nagie, umięśnione ciało. Złapał Erzę za głowę, zatapiając dłoń w jej rudych włosach i przysunął do siebie. Wojowniczka bez słowa otworzyła usta, biorąc do nich jego sterczącego członka. Jej dłoń wróciła między nogi. Masturbując się, robiła mu loda. Jej głowa poruszała się szybko, a wolna ręka masowała jego jądra. Nie rozumiała już niczego, nie wiedziała, czy nadal siedzi na krześle i wszystko ogląda w lustrze, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy może to tylko sen lub jakaś wywołana magią wizja. Czuła natomiast rosnącą w jej ciele rozkosz, którą znowu chciała przeżyć. Otwierała usta najszerzej jak się da, biorąc go głęboko, czując, jak dotyka jej gardła.

Erza miała zamknięte oczy, nie widziała więc, jak lustrzane odbicie robi to samo, co ona. Ślina ciekła z jej ust, a ręka poruszała się coraz szybciej, podobnie jak głowa. Alchemik trzymał mocno jej głowę, zmuszając ją do rytmicznego ruchu, ale Erza nie protestowała. Jej ciało płonęło z pożądania. Zapomniała już o wszystkim, nie obchodziło ją, co się działo i w jakich okolicznościach. Po prostu pragnęła więcej. Masturbowała się tak intensywnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Zwykle robiła to podczas lektury swoich ulubionych powiastek, w samotności. Ale to była dziecięca zabawa w porównaniu z tym, jak teraz pracowała jej ręka. To było coś zupełnie nowego, coś zakazanego i grzesznego, ale tak pociągającego, że nie potrafiła się temu oprzeć, nawet przy całej swojej żelaznej woli i twardym charakterze, z których słynęła.

Nagle mężczyzna złapał ją mocno za włosy i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Jego nasienie wystrzeliło na twarz Erzy, prosto do szeroko otwartych ust, ale też na policzki, oczy, czoło i włosy. W tej samej chwili Erza znowu doszła. Upadła na ziemię, czując na sobie jego ciepłą spermę i jęcząc głośno, gdy kolejny orgazm przeszywał jej rozpalone ciało. Rozkosz sprawiła, że zamknęła oczy, zapadając się w sobie i tracąc zmysły.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała nad sobą korony drzew, a w uszach słyszała śpiew ptaków. Przypomniała sobie wszystko i pomyślała, że to co przeżyła było snem. Ale zaraz potem dostrzegła, że leży na ziemi zupełnie naga. Dodatkowo jej twarz lepiła się od zaschniętego na niej nasienia, podobnie jak jej włosy. Powoli podniosła się. I wtedy poczuła coś dziwnego między nogami. Spojrzała tam... i dostrzegła, jak coś błyszczy. Sięgnęła, żeby zobaczyć zielonkawy klejnot, który przyczepiono kolczykiem do jej łechtaczki. Poznała go od razu – to był kryształ Al-racha, który miała zdobyć. Wolała nie wiedzieć, jak on się tam znalazł, samo wspomnienie tego, przez co przeszła, wywoływało w niej uczucie poniżenia i wstydu. Sięgnęła ręką po kryształ, ale kiedy jej palce dotknęły go, nagle potężna fala przyjemności przeszła przez ciało Erzy, powalając ja na ziemię. Łapała powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Orgazm był tak silny, jak nigdy. Powoli podniosła się. W oddali, za drzewami, widziała kontur wieży.

Pomyślała, żeby przywołać zbroję, ale odrzuciła ten pomysł, bo wolała nie myśleć, czym by się skończyło, gdyby coś ciągle dotykało tego kryształu. Domyślała się, kto jej go założył. Perfidna sztuczka, domyślała się, że pewnie tylko ta osoba była w stanie go zdjąć. Naga, idąc powoli, ruszyła jeszcze raz w kierunku wieży. Jednak po kilku krokach mimowolnie sięgnęła między nogi. Jęki rozkoszy Erzy słychać było daleko...

Stojący w oknie wieży alchemik uśmiechnął się, po czym wrócił do obserwacji wojowniczki w stojącym na stole magicznym krysztale. Wiedział, że zanim ponownie dotrze do wieży, będzie już tylko opętaną przez ciągłe pragnienie seksu nimfomanką - idealną, aby stała się jego wierną służącą i niewolnicą. Cóż, chciała tego kryształu, to będzie go miała... Kątem oka spojrzał jeszcze na ponownie zasłonięte lustro. Pomyślał, ile mógłby za nie zażądać i doszedł do wniosku, że całkiem sporo...


End file.
